UN ERROR LO COMETE CUALQUIERA
by Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi
Summary: .CAPITULO UNICO. HarryxDraco. Escuchar tras una puerta la conversacion que tienen tu amante y su mejor amigo puede resultar un infierno, sobre todo si malinterpretas lo que ellos estan haciendo y diciendo...


**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling es una genio, Harry Potter le pertenece a ella y sus asociados. Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape son de mi propiedad© (soñar no cuesta nada .)

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco.

**Categoria:** Slash.

**Warning:** None. Es apta para todo publico.

**Nota de autora:** Gracias a mi Chucho Sarnoso (LHB) que como siempre me ayudo con algunas cositas de este fic. Un beso amiga, te quiero mucho.

.-.

.-.

**UN ERROR LO COMETE CUALQUIERA**

.-.

No, ese no era un buen día para Draco Malfoy. Desde que se había levantado todo parecía presagiar un mal, pésimo, asqueroso, horripilante, nauseabundo y apestoso día. Se suponía que era un día especial y lo pasaría con Harry, los dos relajados en algún punto de la ciudad, lejos del bullicio y para cerrar con broche de oro terminarían en la cama haciendo el amor hasta el cansancio. Pero no, nada salía como él lo planeaba, por eso había perdido la manía de planear las cosas con anticipación, después de todo, nada nunca le salía bien.

Desde que había abierto los ojos esa fría mañana, todo le había salido al revés, Harry se había portado indiferente en el mejor de los casos y nervioso y ansioso en el peor, por un instante sintió que el corazón se le iba al piso cuando penso en la posibilidad de que Harry ya se había cansado de él, pero prefirió desechar esa dolorosa posibilidad por ahora. Luego de haberse duchado ¡y para colmo con agua fría! Porque preciso ese maldito día el calentador había decidido echarse a perder, y después desayunar el café demasiado espeso y los algo quemados huevos que Harry le había preparado (porque era domingo y era el maldito día libre del elfo domestico), recibió la llamada de Granger pidiéndole que ese maldito día (si, joder, seguiría maldiciendo una y otra vez ese día, porque definitivamente ese era UN MALDITO DÍA) le ayudara con la preparación de una importante y secreta poción que la Orden del Fénix le había pedido que hiciera y como todo el mundo mágico sabe que, después de Severus, Draco Malfoy es el mejor en pociones, pues no le quedo mas remedio que ir al ultra-archi-super secreto escondite de La Orden del Fénix en Grimmauld Place y ponerse a mezclar ingrediente por ingrediente con el máximo cuidado posible, mientras Granger mantenía metida su sangresucia nariz en el Diario el Profeta leyendo quien sabe que estupidez que mantenía atrapada toda su atención y le hacían olvidar que debía ayudar, aunque claro, no es que un Malfoy necesite ayuda, pero si quería terminar rápido la jodida poción, para estar con Harry lo que quedaba de maldito día, era necesario que Granger le ayudara.

Y ahora, se encontraba de regreso en la mansión que compartía con su Harry, después de dejar a medias ese "importante" (sonrisa irónica) trabajo que la sabelotodo Granger le había pedido ¿pedido? .¡JA! .¡Más bien ordenado que hiciera!, ya que se había hartado de que mientras él hacía todo el trabajo, la "Granger-sabelotodo-sangresucia de montón de pecas Weasley" (sonrió ante este nuevo apodo que había inventado para la Granger, quizás mas adelante lo compartiría con Harry y aunque Harry no lo encontraría gracioso, él no pararía de reír al ver la expresión enfadada de Harry) solo se sentaba a leer una y otra vez quien sabe que estúpida noticia que el siempre mentiroso Diario el Profeta había publicado ese maldito día.

Al entrar a la silenciosa sala todo estaba tan perfecto... que algo malo tenía que estar pasando. Lo normal era que Harry estuviera desparramado en el sofá escuchando esa escandalosa música de moda a todo volumen, o que estuviera pegado al enorme televisor jugando alguno de sus "interesantes" juegos en su play2. Pero no, "el-pervertido-niño (no tan niño ya) que-vivió-y-tuvo-la-dicha-de-amar-y-ser-amado-por-un-Malfoy" no daba señales de haber estado en ningún momento en la sala, ya que esta permanecía tan ordenada como la había dejado el elfo domestico el día anterior.

Atravesó sigilosamente la sala y se encamino a la habitación, que al igual que la sala, permanecía silenciosa. Con pánico Draco se acerco al closet y respiro con alivio al ver toda la ropa de Harry colgando ordenadamente y los cajones repletos de su ropa interior y calcetines.

Si, definitivamente algo andaba mal, ese era el día de descanso de Harry (bueno, también era su día de descanso pero la Granger se lo había echado a perder...) y Harry adoraba permanecer en la mansión en sus momentos libres.

Maldiciendo una y otra vez aquel día, decidió buscarlo en el baño, las otras cien habitaciones (la mansión era enorme) y cuantos lugares se le ocurrió (hasta debajo de las camas, no y vaya ser que Harry haya decidido jugarle una maldita broma y le haya dado la estupidez de esconderse por ahí).

Histérico con la situación, recordó que había un hechizo que le permitiría encontrar a Harry donde fuera que estuviera, siempre y cuando, ese lugar fuera dentro de la mansión. Cerro los ojos y dejo que su magia fluyera buscando la de Harry, segundos después su magia casi enloqueció de dicha al encontrar a su complemento. Draco alzo una ceja cuando su magia se topo con la de Harry en la cocina. Es verdad, no había revisado aun la cocina, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que Harry-soy-un-desastre-en-la-cocina-Potter estuviera por allí, ese era el ultimo lugar en el que esperaba hallarlo, pero sin dudarlo más se fue en su busca.

Llegó hasta la puerta y cuando iba abrirla una voces que sonaban lejanas debido al grosor de la puerta lo hicieron detener. Una pertenecía a Harry y la otra... la otra era sin duda la inconfundible voz de "Ronald-montón-de-pecas-Weasley". Decir que le sorprendió aquello, es decir poco. Draco no entendía que demonios hacia el marido de la Granger un día domingo en SU cocina con SU Harry. No era nada usual, aunque no le sorprendía, después de todo (y ahora que la presencia de Weasley en su sacro santa mansión lo demostraba así) ese era un maldito día.

Se acerco a la manija de la puerta dispuesto a entrar y sacar a patadas a montón de pecas, pero para su sorpresa, estaba cerrada... ¡un momento! .¿Por qué carajos la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada? .¿Qué coño estaban haciendo Harry y pecas encerrados en aquel lugar? Seguramente no cocinando, eso era imposible.

La sucia mente de Draco imagino algunas respuestas, unas peores que las otras pero todas tenían que ver con sexo, pecas y Harry. Asqueado ante sus pensamientos y maldiciéndose por desconfiar de Harry y de Weasley (quien después de todo estaba casado con la sabelotodo) decidió pegar su aristocrática oreja a la puerta para espiar, como si de un vil chismoso se tratara, lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro.

Frustrado por no poder averiguar absolutamente nada de nada, decidió sacar su varita y poner un hechizo que le permitiera escuchar con claridad lo que ese par de Gryffindors conspiradores estaban hablando y haciendo en la cocina.

Cuando a sus oídos llegaron por fin las nítidas voces, deseo que la tierra se lo tragara, deseo no haber puesto el hechizo para espiar, es más, deseo no haberse levantado nunca de la cama...

Casi sin respirar puso toda su atención a lo que sucedía dentro de su cocina.

.-Por Merlin, Draco puede llegar en cualquier momento y descubrirnos .–la voz de Harry sonaba nerviosa.

.-Que no, es imposible, yo mismo me encargue de que Mione le pusiera el suficiente trabajo como para tenerlo ocupado. Lo que menos deseo es que ese hurón me descubra haciendo esto que estoy haciendo contigo .–aunque la voz de Ron sonaba tranquila, si se le ponía la suficiente atención se podía notar que sonaba levemente tensa.

.-Oh! por Merlin, Ron, esta muy grande y no entra todo...

.-Tiene que entrar Harry, muévete hasta encontrar la forma en que entre.

Un silencio de 10 minutos se tomo la cocina, Draco respiraba poco y sudaba mucho, pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Permanecía con los ojos abiertos y los dientes apretados. ¿Qué era "eso" grande que no entraba todo? .¿Adónde intentaban obligar entrar aquello grande? Imágenes de un gigantesco (y gigantesco en todo el sentido de la palabra) Weasley sobre su Harry haciéndole cositas que solo Draco tenía derecho hacerle, inundaron su mente, pero afortunadamente para un asqueado Draco, fueron interrumpidas por las voces que nuevamente sonaban.

.-¿Y esto? –pregunto Harry con voz ansiosa.

.-Es crema, imposible que no sepas como usarla...

.-Si, si se usarla pero ¿no hay que esperar a que se endurezca más?.

.-¿Más duro? Pero si ya esta todo lo duro que se necesita, si no me crees tócalo para que lo compruebes por ti mismo... vamos Harry, mueve esas manos. Empieza a poner ya la crema.

.-Ya esta, .¿te parece la suficiente crema?

¿Era su imaginación o la voz de Harry empezaba a sonar excitada?, respirando al fin profundamente, Malfoy se pego aun mas a la puerta. No había duda de que a Harry le emocionaba eso de poner crema sobre la muy dura "cosita" ehhh... "cosota" de Weasley.

.-No Harry, eso no es suficiente, préstame el tarro y yo mismo la coloco, todo sera más delicioso si le esparces mas crema...

.-Vamos Ron termina pronto, no quiero que Draco llegue y te encuentre aquí.

_"Mala suerte Harry, Draco ya esta aquí... solo que aún no te das de cuenta, amorcito."_

.-Intento pero mis dedos se niegan a trabajar pronto.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía escuchar eso? Era de suponerse que ni para eso era bueno el asqueroso Weasley dedos de mantequilla.

.-Cuidado con la punta, no quiero que me lastimes o te lastimes, así que apunta hacia la dirección correcta.

.-Esa mesa esta muy pequeña y no parece poder resistir el peso.

.-La culpa es de Draco, le insistí en comprarla más grande pero el se negó.

_"Y no sabes cuanto me alegro de haberme negado, al menos se que mi comedor para dos no te permitirá hacer grandes acrobacias con el repugnante de Weasley."_

.-Pues por culpa de Malfoy estaremos incómodos.

.-No exageres Ron, hay espacio suficiente.

_"Lo dudo mucho Harry, como Weasley lo dice, la mesa no tiene el suficiente espacio."_

.-Ahhhhhhh, me lastimaste ¡tonto! Te mueves demasiado... .–la voz de Ron sonó ahogada.

.-A ver... no fue nada .–dijo Harry.

.-¿Como que no? Ayúdame a masajearlo.

.-Déjame lo meto a mi boca y lo chupo.

Draco abrió enormes los ojos al escuchar esto, su limitada paciencia Malfoy estaba por agotarse...

.-¡Claro que no, Harry!

.-¿Por que no?

.-Porqué es desagradable

.-No lo es.

Silencio, nuevamente silencio. Draco rechino los dientes al imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo a continuación... su dulce e infiel Harry, metiéndoselo en la boca y chupándolo y... "tic-tac" "tic-tac" la bomba Malfoy estaba a punto de estallar, solo era cuestión de minutos para que finalmente hiciera ¡Bum!

.-¡Oh, Merlin mío, Harry! Solo hay una palabra para definirlo: DELICIOSO. Anda... dame más...

.-Pero solo un poco... Dios, que delicia... increíble Ron, eres realmente bueno en esto, deberíamos de hacer esto mas seguido...

.-Mira como volviste el piso, suerte que lo habíamos cubierto previendo todo este desastre.

.-Fue tu culpa por acelerado –aseguro la ahora jadeante voz de Harry.

.-¿No que tenias afán? pues si estoy acelerado es por que tu me presionaste para que termináramos antes de que llegue Malfoy

.-Empiezo a pensar que no solo debimos proteger el piso, sino también a nosotros mismos, estamos todos manchados, resbalosos...

.-Mione se enfadara si se entera de esto.

_"Y vaya que se enterara Weasley, no creas que no le voy a contar... pero lo haré después de matarte por atreverte a poner tus pobretonas manos sobre lo que me pertenece..."_

.-¿Acaso crees que Draco no? Seria terrible para mi si viera esto, estoy seguro que no dudaría en lanzarme un Avada.

_"Que bueno que me conoces lo suficientemente bien, amorcito, ten por seguro que no dudare en lanzarte un Avada..."_

.-Harry, amigo, compadre, compañero... ¡Quiero mas!

.-¿MAS? –la voz de Harry sonó alarmada.

.-Si, por favor –la voz de Ron sonaba suplicante.

.-No se Ron...

.-Aunque sea solo una pasadita de lengua y no más...

.-Pero Ron...

No, no y definitivamente NO. Ese pordiosero Weasley no iba a obtener mas de Harry, ni siquiera "una pasadita de lengua".

Finalmente la paciencia de Draco se agoto y la terrible bomba Malfoy exploto. Harto de la situación y furioso por todo lo que había tenido que escuchar, lanzó un Alohomora y empujo la puerta con tal fuerza y furia que casi la derribo.

.-¡¡¡¡Ya basta ustedes dos, he oído y permitido lo suficiente, pero se acabo, así que quita tus sucias manos y asquerosa lengua de mi Harry!!!!

Harry y Ron voltearon sorprendidos hacia Draco. El rubio sintió como en esos momentos un mortificante rubor cubría su rostro, orejas y cuello. Harry y Ron estaban completamente... vestidos, llenos de harina, crema y un montón de cosas más.

Sobre la mesa descansaba, entre muchas otras delicias, un enorme pastel recién horneado. Draco se quedo mirándolo fijamente y su hábil mente de inmediato armo el rompecabezas.

Aquello grande que no entraba, era el pastel, que al ser realmente tan grande, no entraba en el horno...

La crema fue usada para decorar el pastel después de que este tomo forma y se endureció en el horno...

La punta que Harry le había pedido a Ron que apuntara en la dirección correcta para no lastimarlo, no era mas que la punta del cuchillo, que hábilmente corto en trozos exactos el pastel...

Aquello que Harry se quería meter en la boca y chupar, no era otra cosa mas que el lastimado dedo índice de Weasley que realmente se veía lastimado...

Y lo que Ron pedía mas ya que le parecía delicioso era otra porción del gigantesco pastel, que realmente debía estar delicioso si se conformaba con "solo pasar la lengua"

Ron que es corto de ideas y de cerebro (todos lo sabemos, Ronnie!) no entendió nada de lo que dijo Malfoy y no se detuvo analizarlo, lo único que atino hacer fue temblar ante la fiera expresión de Malfoy y como Ron no es tan estúpido como todos creemos y el instinto de supervivencia y conservación es mas grande que cualquier cosa, decidió darse a la fuga antes que Malfoy recuperara el habla y le lanzara un Avada por haber transformado su bella cocina en el cochinero que era ahora. Sin siquiera despedirse de Harry, corrió a buscar la chimenea y lanzando los polvos flu, pidió ser llevado a Grimmauld Place donde le reñiría a su Mione por haber dejado ir tan temprano a Malfoy y dejarlo que lo pillara en la poco masculina tarea de hornear un pastel.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial y después de la huida de Ron, Harry por fin recupero el habla y miro a Draco sin entender (por el momento) lo que Draco estaba diciendo.

.-¿Qué quite sus sucias manos y asquerosa lengua de donde?

.-Nada, olvídalo .–dijo Draco tratando de conservar su dignidad.

En ese momento Harry entendió todo...

.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas allá afuera espiándonos?

.-Olvídalo Harry.

.-Sabes perfectamente que no lo voy a olvidar, Malfoy.

.-¿Malfoy? Si me estas llamando por mi apellido significa que estas enfadado conmigo.

.-Ajá.

.-Harry, cometí un error, lo lamento.

.-Ajá.

.-Vamos Harry, no seas tan quisquilloso.

.-Ajá.

.-No me mires así Harry. No es mi culpa que al llegar y buscarte por todos lados y al final encontrarte en el sitio menos esperado, resultaras encerrado con Weasley, y luego esa conversación que estaban teniendo, no daban pistas de que se tratara de un pastel. Vamos Harry, .¿qué querías que pensara?

.-Algo lógico Malfoy...

.-Pues por eso, pense algo lógico... tú y Weasley hablando de cosas que se podían malinterpretar.

.-Malfoy, por si lo olvidaste, hoy es un día especial, la idea original era que Mione te entretuviera el tiempo suficiente para preparar este pastel. Ron es bueno en la cocina aunque no lo creas y si te hubieras quedado con Mione una hora mas, no habrías "malinterpretado" nada y yo no estaría enfadado contigo.

.-¿Y yo como diablos iba a saber en que consistía tu sorpresa? Si tu hubieses estado en mi lugar seguro habrías llegado a la misma conclusión.

.-Claro que no, yo confío en ti.

.-¿Confías en mi? Entonces, .¿porque carajos, cuando Blaise Zabini vino a visitarme hace mes y medio y te pedí que me dejaras a solas con él, tu corriste a buscar esas estúpidas orejas extensibles que te regalaron los gemelos Weasley?

.-Ya te lo dije, Malfoy, yo confío en ti, pero no confío en Zabini... él es capaz de volver a seducirte.

.-Harry, te amo a ti. Lo mío con Blaise paso hace tiempo, cuando tenía 15 años. Ya tenemos casi 23 y créeme que no siento por él absolutamente nada mas que amistad, él es un buen chico. Lamento la tontería que pense, lamento haber espiado, lamento haber entrado de esa manera a la cocina y lamento haber pensado lo que no era. Pero todo apuntaba a que estabas haciendo quien sabe que con Weasley, estuviste raro desde la mañana y eso me tenía preocupado, hasta llegue a pensar que estabas aburriéndote de mi.

.-Estaba nervioso y ansioso por tu sorpresa. Se que amas las cosas dulces y por eso quería que todo saliera perfecto.

.-Ahora lo entiendo, Harry.

.-Aún no puedo creer que hayas pensado que te estaba siendo infiel con Ron .–Harry arrugo la nariz al imaginarse teniendo sexo con Ron... no es que el pelirrojo fuera feo ni nada de eso... pero definitivamente no era su tipo .-¿Te imaginas lo mucho que Ron se reiría si llegara a enterarse de lo que estabas pensando?

.-Sí, logro imaginármelo –confeso Draco con amargura

.-No te preocupes, yo no le diré lo que tu y tus tontos celos estaban pensando de él y de mí.

.-Joder Harry, un error lo comete cualquiera.

.-¿Estas aceptando que un Malfoy comete errores? Pense que estaban exentos de eso.

.-Ya te lo dije, un error lo comete CUALQUIERA, hasta un Malfoy... por favor leoncito, dime que me perdonas, .¿si? .–Draco lo miro con inocencia y haciendo gala de todo su encanto Malfoy, logro ganarse el perdón de Harry.

.-Está bien, Draco, te perdono. Como tú lo dices, un error lo comete cualquiera. ¡Feliz aniversario, amor! .¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?

.-Pues si, tengo que admitir que si, el pastel se ve delicioso, aún cuando lo prepararon tú y el pecoso, .¿estas seguro que Weasley no le agrego algo raro? –pregunto Draco observando con ojo critico el pastel.

.-Draco... .–le dijo Harry en tono de advertencia (ya saben... con la mirada le dijo "si sigues diciendo pestes de mi amigo, te mando a dormir al sofá aun cuando este sea nuestro aniversario" y Draco que no es tonto prefirió no agotar la poquisima paciencia de su amado)

.-Esta bien, comeré el pastel sin refutar. ¡Feliz aniversario también para ti, amor! .–le dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a Harry y hacia aparecer una caja envuelta de manera primorosa en papel verde y adornada con un moño plateado.

Draco sonrío de medio lado, aliviado de que un día que comenzaba mal afortunadamente terminaba bien.

Un beso no se hizo esperar, luego vino un abrazo y entre risas y besos rodaron por todo el piso de la cocina tratando de desprendersen de sus ropas lo más rápido posible. Al final se olvidaron del pastel y de abrir el obsequio, después de todo, esas cosas pueden esperar...

**FIN**

**

* * *

****N.A:** Gracias a Maryluz por inspirarme con su fic: "San Valentin" de Gundam Wing. Amiga de verdad te agradezco por tu ayuda e inspiración, un beso para ti y tu bebita. 


End file.
